This description relates to providing a traffic information service based on traffic information transmitted to a navigation system.
Navigation devices, such as in motor vehicles, provide a travel route between a start point and a destination point, guide a user according to the travel route, and/or identify a point of interest (POI) around the traveling route to the user. Navigation devices receive traffic information, such as a traffic situation of a particular road from a remote server, and search an optimum route based on the traffic information and/or display the traffic information. The traffic information may include information relating vehicle speed, road conditions, and/or traffic conditions, such as a traffic accident on a road.
Navigation devices include a radio communication unit for receiving the traffic information from a remote server. The radio communication unit is connected with the remote server according to a pre-set communication protocol and receives traffic information data including the traffic information from the remote server. However, the traffic information typically is provided in a data format previously set between the remote server and the navigation device.